


Asking for Permission

by Starburstwords



Series: Happy Endings One-shot Series [1]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starburstwords/pseuds/Starburstwords
Summary: This is my take on Shawn, Katy, and Maya's story and the way I think it should have been doneShawn asks Maya's permission





	Asking for Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This seies will follow Shawn, Maya, and Katy

So, there is something I have been thinking about, and that is asking Katy to marry me. Now yes, I know we've only been dating for nine months, but I also know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. However, before I do that, I have to ask a very important person for permission first.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. "Hey you," I said as I answered it.

"Hey," they replied back, smiling, giving me a quick hug.

"Come on in," I told them. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A soda would be fine. Thank you."

"Okay," I said, grabbing a can of Coke, handing it to her and joining her on the couch.

"How was your flight here?" I asked, making small talk.

"It was good," she answered, putting her now opened drink on the coffee table.

It's now or never, Shawn, I thought to myself.

"Maya," I said, taking a deep breath, situating myself so I could be face to face with her. "I asked you to come here because I wanted to spend time with you, but I also wanted to ask you a very important question."

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Okay, as you know your mom and I have been dating for nine months, and I was wondering what you thought about me asking her to take our relationship to the next step? Maya, I love your mom and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and her. That is if you'll give me your blessing to ask your mom to marry me?"

By the time I was done saying everything I had to say, Maya's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She looked like she was in complete shock and wanting to cry all at the same time.

"Maya, are you okay?" I asked, becoming concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I could tell she was trying to blink back tears.

"So-so, you want to marry my mom?" she asked as if to confirm what I told her.

"Yes, Maya, I want to marry your mom, but only if you say that it's okay?"

"One more time, you want to marry my mom?" she asked once again.

I chuckled, "For what seems like the millionth time, yes, Maya, I want to marry your mom." I looked at her dead in the eyes this time, hoping she would grasp how serious I was about this.

"Are you kidding me?" she paused, looking at me with a serious face.

Oh no, she's going to say no, I started to worry.

"Shawn Patrick Hunter, I hereby give you permission to ask my mom for her hand in holy matrimony."

"Really," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, really, Shawn, I can see that you make my mom happy and she makes you happy, and honestly, I am glad you two found each other. I have never seen my mom this over the moon for someone like she is for you."

"I feel the same way, but your mom is not the only one I found, I found you too, Maya."

Maya sat there in awe. She had never had anyone say the things that Shawn was saying to her.

"I-I don't know what to say," she was once again trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You don't have to say anything."

And truthfully, Maya didn't need to say any words. Shawn felt he knew how she felt without them.

"Would you like to see the ring?"

"What? Of course I would. Let me see it, let me see it, let me see it!"Maya exclaimed, excitedly.

Shawn went to his room, grabbed the little black velvet box, handing it to Maya and sat back down.

"Sh-Shawn, it's beautiful," Maya said, staring at the ring.

The ring wasn't your typical engagement ring. The stone was a heart with little diamonds around it and around the band.

"Do you think your mom will like it?"

"She won't like it," Maya said, closing the box, handing it back to him. "She's going to love it!"

"Let's just hope she says yes."

"You don't have to hope, Shawn," Maya smiled.


End file.
